P.A. Shoudy disclosed an edible material container in his U.S. Pat. No 2,596,087 comprising four interconnected side walls, several top closure flaps on the upper edges of two opposite side walls integrally hinged with respect to the side walls, and several bottom flaps 15, 16, 17 and 18 formed integrally with the respective side walls 11, 12, 13 and 14, which however may still have the following drawbacks:
1. After setting up the container by engaging the end 26 of the flap 16 with the recessed portion 24 between the two projecting portions 23 of the flap 18 and with the two reduced end portions 21, 22 of the two bottom flaps 15, 17, the end 26 of the flap 16 is too short to be stably and effectively locked by other bottom flaps 18, 15, 17 so that once loaded with heavy foods, the bottom closure may be leaked or "broken" by disengaging the several bottom flaps 15, 16, 17 and 18 to leak or lose the packed foods material in the container.
2. It requires many steps to set up the bottom closure by engaging the four bottom flaps with one another, causing inconvenience especially when rendered for take-out service in a quick-foods shop.
Therefore, the present inventor invents a container which can be quickly or instantly opened, extended or set up for carrying or storing materials in the container.